


Something better

by Literal_Garbo



Series: Something Better [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad date, Cozy, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Knotting, Meant To Be, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sad Reader, Scenting, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve watches over you, Sweetheart Steve Rogers, Talk of Therapy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Your mom is a dick, blink and it's gone, date, omega!reader, slight non-con, unknown mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Garbo/pseuds/Literal_Garbo
Summary: Takes place after Civil War but before Bucky goes back into Cryostasis. Steve is in hiding after breaking the accords and literally runs into you on the street. Pining insues.There will eventually be smut.Also posted on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You meet Steve and share a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Steve and share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

I gave a short laugh at something my friend had said as we continued walking down the street. I looked in their direction for a moment to give a rebuttal to what they had said when I ran into a wall. 

The air was knocked out of my lungs for a moment as I fell to my ass. I looked up confused and seen a tall man looming over me. His voice echoed in my ears and I realized he was holding his hand out to me. I took it skeptically as my friends voice reached my ears asking me if I was okay.

I nodded at my friend and thanked the stranger who I had walked into and apologized for having done so. His voice was deep, it reminded me of an aged whiskey. He wore a baseball cap with the bill of it pulled low. Black sunglasses blocked his eyes from view. My eyes lingered over his face, taking in strong cheekbones and plump lips. I had to admit I was jealous of their fullness, a large scruff surrounded his lips and his jawline. He was beautiful to put it simply. 

It registered slowly that my friend was yelling at the man who was still looking at me. He smelled like old leather and both old and new books. It was a captivating scent. His lips moved in what seemed like slow motion and suddenly time sped up as he offered his name. 

The sound of his voice rang in my ears for the rest of the day; Steve, my friend had drug me away from them as I opened my mouth to give my name back, saying we were going to be late if we didn't move it along. I cast my eyes behind me and watched as the sweetest smelling alpha I ever had the pleasure to meet was being pushed away into the crowded sidewalk once again.

I sat at my desk in a haze typing lethargically as I tried to memorize his scent in my mind. My friend meandered up to my desk passing me a cup of coffee, doctored to the way I like, I took it from them and looked up at them. They winced when they seen my face  
“Jesus, he was only an alpha, you don’t even know him, and it’s not like you would have known him any better in the few minutes that you would have spent gawking at him Y/N” They said. Their voice was soft but their words hurt more than you cared to admit. 

You knew they were right, of course you wouldn’t have known them any better, but any extra time you would have been able to spend with them would have been a blessing. Your omega hindbrain noticed them as everything you could have ever wanted. You turned away from your friend and resumed your work on your computer, typing in row after row of data. Your friend huffed slightly before walking away. They were a beta, they would never understand finding someone and just instantly feeling an animalistic pull toward them. It just wasn’t in their biology. 

You finished your workday in silence and packed your bag. You ducked out of the office alone and walked the same sidewalk as you always did. When you walked past where you had fallen earlier you could still faintly smell him. You bit your lip and looked down at the sidewalk as you continued home.

Your apartment was quite when you walked inside apart from the sound of your keys landing on the table next to your door. You flicked the light on as you shed out of your work clothes. You pulled on pajama pants and a tank top and decided to skip dinner tonight and laid in bed as your tv droned on about some crisis or another that was going on. It didn't take you long to drift to an uneasy sleep. You woke up the next morning to someone pounding on your door. 

You rolled out of your bed in a panic and glanced at your clocked. It was blank and your eyebrows furrowed slightly before your breathing picked up at the sound of something crashing outside.The pounding continued until your door gave in and a man stood in the doorway. His voice was familiar as he told you that you needed to evacuate because the city was under attack. Your heart was in your throat as you grabbed your purse and keys. 

The man who you recognised as Captain America, sans shield and suit, wrapped an arm around your waist as he led you out of your building and toward safety. In your panicked state you smelt it faintly. Old leather, both new and old books. Home…. You looked up at him. Isn’t he a criminal now? He led you down into a subway tunnel where several other people were hiding out as well. An officer began descending the stairs and he kept his back toward him, his body crowded against yours slightly his eyes cast down toward you. He looked worried as if waiting for you to call him out.

Your eyes turned toward the ground and you could feel the heat of his gaze on you while you fiddled with your hands. The officer announced it would be a while so they should all try to relax, sit and try not to panic, you’re safe. You hardly bought any of what he said but followed suit when everyone else sat on the hard concrete of the subway station floor. 

Steve's voice was soft when he spoke but your senses were fine tuning themselves to him so you heard him practically loud and clear.. He apologised for the day prior and you looked at him. It was confirmation to what you had thought, it had been him yesterday on the sidewalk. You looked away from him while biting the inside of your lip. “How did you end up at my apartment today” You asked as quietly as he had.

It was his turn to look away, you took note of the blush covering his cheeks, under the slight scruff on his cheeks. “I had been scenting you out, I was going to pretend to run into you again or something when the attack had started, but then I was just trying to help people to here. Then I got to your door and it was just so much of you, strawberries, espresso, and a warm summer day,” you didn't miss the small smile on his lips as he said that and a blush spread across your chest, no one had ever said it like that. Said it with passion in their voice, passion about you. “So that's how I ended up at your door” He finished shyly and you smiled at him. You reached your hand out to touch his before you retracted it as a second thought. He was just being kind. 

He looked at your hand and looked away from you. The roof shook and pebbles fell from the ceiling. You cast your eyes down to keep from getting anything in them. You shivered slightly and wrapped your arms around your body. You heard a few people shuffling around and startled slightly when you felt something drape over your shoulders. The smell of him blanketed you and you slipped your arms through the sleeves of Steves jacket that he had laid on you. “Aren’t you going to be cold?” You asked as you looked up at him and he shook his head.  
You sat there for what felt like hours “Why aren’t you out there?” I looked up at him and his eyes were slightly sad as he replied “I think we both know why I’m not out there doll.” He said and gave an even sadder smile. 

Soon after that the crashing ceased and another officer came down to let us know it was safe to go out but to be careful for the rubble. You made your way out with Steve hot on your heels as you headed back toward your apartment. As you got further away from the subway the less bad the buildings had been damaged and you sighed in relief at the fact that your building was still standing. Their were a few turned over cars and the street had been macerated but the building was ok. You walked back up the stairs and stopped at your busted door before looking back at Steve. He looked abashed and you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips and the laughter that bubbled out of you. 

Steves smile was blinding and your chest ached for a moment before you stepped through the broken pieces and into your living room. He stood awkwardly in your doorway and you motioned for him to come inside.

“I don’t think I should.” he said softly and cleared his throat. “I’m not really in one city for a very long time.”

“You don’t have to stay for a long time, just long enough to help me with my door. Please?” you asked softly making yourself seem smaller to make him more likely to stay and help the “fragile” omega you were playing as. You understood clearly what he meant when he couldn’t stay long and it hurt to hear it and you knew you would be kicking yourself later for spending this time with him because you already didn’t want him to go. 

He sighed softly and walked into the room and looked at the door frame to see what he could to to fix it, and asked for any tools you might have. You went to a hall closet and took out the spare kit your dad had left you and took it to him before he began working on fixing the busted frame “You’ll probably want to replace the frame completely because i'm just going to nail this back in place for now” He said and he worked quietly for the most part till he began hammering. 

You watched him silently, watching how the muscles worked in his back, although his t-shirt obstructed the view slightly. Biting your lip you went to your bedroom and flipped the breaker switch, the electricity came back to life in your apartment and you went to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. You poured two cups and peeked into the living room “Do you like sugar or cream in yours?” He gave you his preference and you came back handing him the mug. He took a long drink, your eyes trailed his adam's apple as he swallowed, mesmerized slightly. You took a drink of your own coffee to hide your blush and took a deep breath before busying yourself by cleaning a little. 

It was only a few minutes later when his voice startled you from where you had been picking up shoes. When you stood up straight your back bumped into his back slightly and he took a small step back. “It should be alright now.” You turned around.

“Thank you” Your smile was small, you knew what happened next. He would disappear forever. It occured to you that he didn’t even know your name. “I’m Y/N, uh I don’t think I ever told you that., although I suppose it doesn’t really matter anyway…” You shook your head slightly and cleared your throat.

He was quiet and you looked up at him his eyebrows were pulled down in confusion. “Why do you do that. Make yourself smaller. It’s like you're trying to fit inna personality that’s not yours.” 

Your face blazed slightly and you were almost certain he could smell your embarrassment. It would be incredibly hard to miss “I-I don’t know… a habit I guess.” All your life people had dominated you, pushed you down, you had been rowdy as child but as soon as you presented your omega mother decided it was time to wrangle in your personality. Her voice spoke out in your mind “No Alpha wants their omega to step out of line, you are submissive, you are controlled. It is the only way you will gain their affections. They want to know that you are willing to submit to them.” Your father had been more kind than her, as a Beta he hadn’t really understood but he treated you gently and always told your mother to take it easy on you, but she would simply simper and softly tell him it was the only way things could be done. 

You felt like a reflection of her as you downcast your eyes away from Steve's gaze before trying to walk around him to the door. He placed an arm against the wall to stop you from advancing forward.

 

He tilted your chin up and you still couldn’t meet his eye, you were afraid of what you would see. He spoke your name softly and your eyes flickered over to his for just a moment before looking at the rest of his features, eyes lingering on his lips for a moment to long. They were moving but your blood was rushing in your ears and you spoke before you could stop yourself.

“Kiss me Steve” Your voice was soft but he stopped mid-sentence, signaling he had heard you.

“I can’t Y/N, this can’t go anywhere, I’m leaving” he said but his body moved closer to you. 

“Kiss me anyway” your voice dropped past a whisper as your tilted your chin up toward him and met his eye boldy.

He spoke your name just as softly and your hand pressed against his cheek and you stood up onto your toes slightly, waiting for him to bend down just that slightest bit. His eyes flicked to meet yours as both of your breaths fanned across the others mouths. 

There was the brush of his beard across your cheek before your lips met slowly. The hand on his cheek threaded into his hair and your other hand grabbed the material of his t-shirt as you pulled him closer with both hands. One of his hands was on your hip while the other wrapped around you and pulled you closer.

The press of his lips became more urgent and you drank him in. He was firm against you as his tongue pressed against the seam of your lips, you opened up to him and his tongue swept into your mouth pressing against your own. Your let out a small moan, he tasted like mint and the coffee you had made, it was an odd combination but the most pleasant thing you had ever encountered. He pulled away from you. His warmth was gone and you opened your eyes, panting, to be met with an empty apartment once more. 

You refused to cry as you looked around and rushed to your door. You opened it but even his scent was fading quickly. You closed it slowly again and looked around your space and seen his coat which you had shed earlier still sitting on one of your kitchen chairs. You bit your lip and took it to your room, you took a deep breath of his scent before putting it into your closet, hiding it slightly. The leather was soft against your fingers and you released the material before closing the door to your closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky and then there's angst up the ass oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of non-con but it doesn't go anywhere, I wanted to put it out there anyway  
> I was going to wait a week to post this but I'm impatient so here it is

It had been 3 months since the incident. The city was slowly getting back to its full functioning self again.You went through the motions of life but felt empty inside. Your friends had asked you several time over the course of the months if you were okay. You asked if it even mattered. After going to therapy they asked if you were mated, since all your symptoms coincided to being away from your mate for to long. After telling them several times that you were indeed not mated, they recommended that you should find a mate. Your response was to quit therapy and tell them to eat a knot. That story had infuriated your mother and made your friends die of laughter. 

Your mother of course insisted that it was time to settle down, that you weren’t a spring chicken after all. It didn’t matter to her that the only Alpha you had ever wanted hadn’t been seen by anyone else in the public (at least you didn't think anyone else had) , other than you, since the accords. You were tired of her nagging and gave in to her demands to go on a few dates. They all went poorly, you could deal with being someones submissive, you could play into your role. You really could but all these Alphas you went out with were knotheads. Ok some of them had been nice but they weren’t who you wanted. So you dismissed all of them and denied second dates everytime they called. 

This just seemed to agitate your mother more. She called you picky and asked if you ever planned to give her grandpups or were you just going to stay barren and become a spinster. You called her irrational and old fashioned. She hung up on you and called back the next day to apologize and you knew she only did it because your dad had told her to. You accepted anyway and agreed to come over in the near future to meet one of her coworkers children. “They’re a beta but they have a great personality hun” She cooed over the phone and you chat with her for a short while longer before making an excuse to hang up. 

You pulled on your shoes and left the house heading to the grocery store to buy a few things. You caught it just faintly in the air. Steve, you looked around frantically and stopped on the sidewalk when a man walked next to you smelling so strongly like him. You grabbed the material of their coat and they turned to you. “Steve?” Your heart dropped when you were met with a square jaw, cerulean eyes and long dark brown hair. You let go of them and said sorry softly before letting them go and wondering how you could have mistaken his scent, you had been positive it had been him. It was there….

The man's eyes followed you as you walked into the store and you looked back at them, they were on the phone. You looked away from them and began your shopping. As you pulled a few loaves of bread into your cart you missed someone calling your name. A soft tug on your coat made you turn and you smiled at the welcoming sight of one of your friends pups. Although at this rate you couldn’t really call them that, they were getting so big. You scooped them up in a hug as your friend walked over with their mate. Watching them hold hands made your heart ache. Her belly was swollen with another little one on the way and your stomach clenched at the sight. You settled the child back onto the floor and greeted them warmly. 

You had a short chat with them about what had been going on recently in each others lives and made promises to hang out soon, they recommended a cookout or something similar. You all exchanged embraces again and you went back to your shopping. As you rounded the corner to the next aisle you nearly ran into the man that you had stopped on the sidewalk. You knew you weren’t imagining it now. He smelled almost exactly like Steve.

He looked slightly guilty when you met his eyes. “I’m Bucky” He said, his voice was gravely but he kept his tone low so it was hard to hear him clearly. You nodded slowly. You only knew Bucky Barnes from the news. He was Steves best friend, and it clicked in your mind why he would smell so strongly like him. He was another Alpha, he smelled of sawdust, steel and Steve. You hadn’t notice his scent on Steve before but you were sure if you could see Steve now you would notice it.The left arm of his coat hung limply by his side and you eyed it for a moment. 

“Is he here.” You looked down at the floor, you knew you sounded kind of desperate but you couldn’t really bring yourself to care. 

“I can’t tell you that Y/N” You looked up at him, if he knew your name that means that Steve must have told him about you. It made hope bubble in your chest. He must have scented your excitement as he spoke again “You shouldn’t get your hopes up sweetheart” He said, his expression was hard to read and you cleared your throat. 

He walked past you and your cart and your eyes followed him until they couldn’t anymore. You felt tears prick your eyes and you continued to the frozens section before grabbing your favorite kind of ice cream and going to the checkout. He must have followed you all around the store because you could smell Bucky and Steve everywhere. You kept thinking you were going to see him again as you rounded each corner. 

You paid for your items and made it home finally, you put everything away. After making dinner, and watching some crappy day time tv, you went to bed with his scent still burning in your nose. You resented yourself for feeling so strongly over someone you barely knew. He probably had dozens of women throwing themselves at him everyday. You were nothing special, nothing different, that kiss meant nothing, he was just being kind to you. You swallowed your reality dryly and went to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week had gone by, you hadn’t seen Bucky around again but sometimes you would think that you could smell him, mixed with Steve. 

You donned a white and pale pink sundress to go to your family home. You padded your way up the stairs in your matching sandals and knocked on the door. Your mother opened the door and embraced you tightly, she criticized you for not wearing perfume and you remembered, for a moment, the look on Steve's face as he talked about your scent, his small smile. 

You shook your head and told her you had something in your purse. She smiled and told you that her friends son would be here soon. You dabbed a scent neutralized behind your ears along with your perfume which had a more floral scent to it. When you walked into the kitchen where your mother was working on brunch she hummed her approval and instructed you to help.

It wasn’t much later that another knock came at the door. When your mother came back she was with a fairly attractive young man. When he greeted you he took your hand and kissed it lightly. His lips felt rough and unpleasant on your skin. The smile on your face was tight and your mother pinched your arm from where she stood beside you. She cleared her throat and let you know that she was leaving and that lunch was ready whenever the two of you were. 

She left soon after leaving you to stand awkwardly with the Beta, whose name happened to be Clark. His body was pretty lithe, but his grip was strong earlier. His hair and eyes matched with a dark brown color, his complexion was light and he had freckles dusting his cheeks. He wore a white button down under a dark blazer and slacks. 

You led him to your dining room table to eat lunch. He sat at the head of the table and requested politely that you sit next to him. You complied and you could feel his knee knock against yours. You ate silently as he chatted your ear off, going on about this or about that. About an hour after you finished eating your mother walked back through the door. She smiled brightly at you both and you returned her smile.

She recommended that you take your leave and he offered to take you home, your mother encouraging you to accept his offer. You did begrudgingly so and followed him out to his car. You walked behind his car, an audi, it was labeled an RS 7, you opened your door and slid into the seat as he got in and started the car. He continued to chat your ear off for the 5 minute drive which he somehow made a 15 minute drive. You decided that after this date you would never date another person your mother recommended again. He followed you when you got out of the car and walked you to your door. 

He asked about the streets and why they were new and, wow, you were really that close to the attack. He commented on your door which you had yet to fix and you brushed your fingers along the frame. He questioned about the strong scent of Alpha and how he was surprised that you could live in a place that smelled like this. You knew it smelt like Alpha but all of them hid your scent so you put up with it, he didn’t let you get that out though. You said you should probably go inside and he asked if you were going to invite him in. You said not this time and tried to smile. 

He nodded and leaned in toward you slowly and you found yourself backing away till your back hit your door frame, the odd edges digging into your back. His lips still found yours, you didn’t feel the heart melting rush that you felt with Steve and his lips were still rough against your own. You began to push him away telling him softly that you didn’t really feel that way about him. 

He pulled away “It’s because I’m not an Alpha isn’t it. I can breed you like the bitch you are, I can’t give you a knot” He had a sneer on his face and he came closer to you grabbing your chin roughly “I can still make you submit” you whimpered softly grabbing his wrist and his grip tightened.

Your heart beat accelerated as he shoved his leg between yours and you cursed yourself for choosing a dress for today. His other hand held a bruising grip on your hip before sliding his hand up slowly to bring the material of your dress up. 

The hand on your chin pressed into your throat cutting off your airway and you clawed at his hand while tears pricked your eyes and you tried frantically to force air past your vocal cords to scream. “I know about your precious Steve, I can smell him here. I can smell him on you, He probably has you begging for his knot constantly, but one isn’t enough for a whore like you huh?” His voice was rancid, you could scent something faintly in the air other than your own paralyzing fear. 

You realized it was him, he was wearing neutralizers to hide his scent, he was an Alpha, he smelt angry and bitter, you couldn’t even get a whiff of his natural scent it was so laced with his hate.

Your vision blurred around the edges, it came back seconds later as you pulled in gasping breaths from your position on the floor. A tall figure stood in front of you in a fighting stance, their figure was different than Clarks and you figured it was just another Alpha trying to stake a claim to you. Another gasping breath, you could taste the tension in the other Alphas scent, the oh so familiar scent of... “Steve” Your voice caught in your throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back in your life, for better or worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days late with the update but oh well, it's here. Feedback is appreciated!

He growled at Clark and you pressed your back against the door of your apartment, excitement flooding through you. You heard both of them inhale deeply before Clark scoffed at Steve “You really think I’m going to stay away just because you’re posturing? I’ll find my way back to them.” He said a scowl on his face “I’ll come back to them until they’re marked and we both know you aren’t going to do it” he smirked “Maybe we should get Bucky in here, we both know he’s dying to get back into a willing body, just have to wait till the right time, wait for him to lose control. It’ll be too easy to see your perfect match ripped away from you” 

You seen Steve’s shoulders tense as if he was about to lunge at Clark, you laid a hand on his calf and he growled again. You stood up on shaky legs and opened the door to your apartment and slid inside pulling Steve with you. He went willingly but his back never turned on Clark. The door closed and you bolted it shut as Clark yelled out about how he would be back. 

You exhaled slowly and rubbed your throat. Steves hands were on you and you flinched away from him. He began to pull back before you grabbed his hand letting it stay on the now bruising skin of your neck and jaw. Your eyes watered and you looked away from him as his fingers skimmed over your skin. His was pouring out waves of his scent, trying to calm you, but you had been calm since you laid eyes on him. Now it was just more like him scenting everything you owned. It was pleasant, homey and delicious. You hissed lightly when he pressed in lightly.

“I’m so sorry” He shook his head and retracted his hand, rubbing it down your arm slowly as it fell back to his side. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have been more prepared.” You turned away from him walking to your bathroom. The bruising settled mostly on your jaw. Your throat was only pinking up slightly but you could see his fingers, where they had gripped so tightly and your own fingers traced over the marks. Your side pulsed slightly and you lifted your dress to look at the marks there. You seen Steve from the corner of your eye, averting his eyes from your body, as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. You lowered your dress back down your body while grabbing a bottle of aspirin and taking a few right away.

“What are you doing here” You asked plainly while turning to look at him. 

“I’ve been watching you.” He said and looked down at the tiles of your bathroom floor, you could hear the shame in his voice

“You can watch me but you can’t be bothered to come talk to me. Do you know how hard it is to smell you everywhere I go. I thought I was making it up. What happened to that fact that you can’t stay somewhere for to long huh? You should just go. I’m nothing to you anyway so just go” Your words were bitter in your mouth, but you were furious. You didn’t know him, he didn’t know you so why would should this be so hard to say to him.

He looked shocked at your words “You really want me to leave?” he asked taking a step closer to you. “Just say it, I’ll go, you’ll never see me again”

Your mouth felt dry and you opened it again. But nothing would come out.

“You can’t say it, you can’t say it because you want me here. Want me asking you on dates” Every sentence he spoke he moved another step closer, backing you toward the wall. “You want me smelling like you. Want my scent covering everything you own. Want my mark on your body. You can’t tell me to go because you don’t want me to” His body was nearly pressed against yours. Your breath had quickened and you couldn’t deny the fact that you were turned on. He buried his nose against your neck and inhaled deeply while you leaned your head back against the wall. A soft whimper left your mouth as his lips brushed against your scent gland.

His voice was nearly a whisper against your neck “I don’t want to leave either. I want to risk everything to stay here. Be in your home, our home, I know nothing about you but I want everything about you” His voice was gravely and his beard scraped against your jaw.

“Stay, stay, please stay” You gripped the material of his coat pleading with him as his lips dragged along your neck. He pulled away suddenly and fear shot through you, afraid he was leaving you now. Making you into a puddle and leaving you, because he had come to his senses. 

He kissed you, just ghosting his lips over yours for a fleeting moment before he shed his coat and gave it to you, you could smell him scenting you again, “I’m going to need my old jacket back” He said with a smirk and you blushed slightly before going to your bedroom closet to grab it. You handed it back to him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him and kissed you. This time he bit lightly at your lip and sighed softly through his nose before pulling away. “I’ll be back, I promise, someone will always be watching you” His thumb stroked along your cheekbone and then across your lips before smiling and walking to your front door and exiting quietly. 

You sighed softly and leaned against the arm of your couch. Your head spun, he was only here for a few minutes but you were reeling.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he came around you always felt like you were being watched. You caught a woman with a blond bob watching you once.

Another time you seen Bucky around the corner from your apartment, his smile was shy and his eyes soft. A much different look than the first time you had seen him. You had a short chat with him. In summary he said he was sorry for not telling you about Steve, you told him you didn’t blame him and his face seemed to sag in relief. 

 

Another time you seen a dark skinned man in the hallway of your building. You were tense as you walked past him, he smelled like a Beta but you knew now you could be fooled pretty easily. His eyes met yours for a brief moment and the smile he gave you reminded you of Bucky’s, small and guilty. You knew instantly he must have been with Steve. You remembered faintly that you had seen him that day when you met Bucky. He had walked out behind Bucky and glanced back at you. You hadn’t given it a second thought when it happened but it made sense now. 

Being watched constantly made you slightly paranoid but you also had a sense of safety. Walking to work you slowed your steps and smiled when you saw that today it was Steve tailing you. You waited off to the side on the sidewalk for him to catch up and resumed walking when you were nearly side by side. Your hands brushed one another lazily, before he laced them together. 

“Am I ever going to get a real date” You asked and looked up at him for a moment and then back to the sidewalk ahead of you.

You could see him smile from the corner of your eye before one mirrored on your face. “I’ll get to it soon” He joked keeping his voice lowered and stopped just inside the lobby of your workplace. His fingers brushed your jaw and shook his head at the extra makeup you had been applying to hide the bruising. You pulled his hand away and kissed his palm lightly. He bent down and kissed you, your lips molding against his and pressing your body flush against his. Quick and heated, it was how your lips always met now. It was always short and he would leave you with his thumb trailing from your cheek to your lips before walking away. 

You had thought that after your prompting he would ask you out finally. You sighed slightly when he pulled away from you. He was smiling at you, even just a smile made you want to turn into a puddle. He pecked your lips again lightly and walked out of the lobby. 

You huffed and flailed your arms around in the air after he left. “Seriously? Nothing? You have got to be kidding me Rogers.” You said speaking to no one in particular. You heard a chuckle behind you and turned around seeing the blonde woman turn the corner. With a heavy sigh you went to your work station and booted up your computer to begin for the day.

You seen the woman around the office more throughout the day and figured you would ask steve about her later. Around lunch one of your coworkers came up to you while you were in the breakroom eating your lunch and reading a few emails. “Have you seen the new temp around? Certainly not what they used to send around huh?” They said with a chuckle.

“Who are you talking about” You asked munching away as your eyes glazed over another line of text. 

“You can’t really miss her, blonde, striking eyes, amazing features, just over 5 feet tall maybe?” 

Your raised an eyebrow. Had he really gotten her to work here? How did she go unnoticed? Then again Steve could walk the street and not be noticed so it couldn’t really be that hard.Thinking about it more while your coworker droned on about how amazing they looked, did people really take Steves status as a criminal seriously? After saving people for how long were they really going to go after him? Maybe that’s why he stayed. He figured being closer to home would be safe? 

You shook your head to clear the thoughts away and stood up excusing yourself from the conversation before heading back to your desk to finish your workday. Your friend met you at your desk before you could leave and asked why you had been acting so weird lately. “It’s like your head is always in the clouds.” Your relationship with them had been a little tense after what they had said about ‘the alpha’ you met on the sidewalk. 

You never told them you had reconnected with them even though for the longest while you had considered the person next to you your best friend. You shrugged off their comment “I’m just doing me I guess.” you packed your bag and they trailed along with you to the exit. You seen Steve’s form just outside the door and a small smile graced your lips. 

You felt a nudge in your side and turned to look at your friend. Their eyebrows were raised “Okay, you have been grumpy all day, looking sour, and you look outside for a second and already you look like you’re glowing. Is it the job? Do you not like it here anymore?” They asked and you looked back toward the entrance of the building, Steve’s body was angled toward you and you could tell he was straining to listen to the conversation. 

“No, I love this place, but I can’t really tell you anything more than that” You said a slight frown pulling at your lips. 

They nodded slowly and you felt a little guilty, your words meant no malice but they still look hurt as they stepped out of the building without you. Walking out you met Steve on the sidewalk and he took your hand in his immediately. Just his scent was enough to quell the anxiety forming in your stomach.

“I’m sorry this stresses you out so much Y/N” 

“I don’t think I would describe it as stressful yet. I don’t like the fact that I can’t tell them but at the same time I don’t want to share you. I don’t want something to happen where it gets out that you’re here and I lose you because you have to run again. If I’m stressed it’s because I’m worried that one day I’m going to wake up and I won’t see you waiting for me on the sidewalk. I won’t see Bucky hiding around corners. I won’t see the beautiful blonde woman hanging around my workplace. I won’t see the kind man with guilty eyes in my hallway. That’s the only reason this stresses me out.” You said keeping your voice between the two of you but you could see a blonde bob behind you whose pace faltered for a second at the emotion in your voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your stalkers

Steve’s thumb was rubbing against your knuckles in circles as you spoke, your previous words burning a hole into his mind. “I wouldn’t leave without telling you” He said softly as you walked up the steps to your apartment.

“Are you coming inside?” You asked seeing Bucky standing near the corner of your block. Steve followed your line of sight and the other two strode up to Bucky talking amongst themselves.

“Do you want to meet them? Officially?” He asked and looked back at you. You shrugged in response and held open the door to your building and soon all four of them were striding into the building warrily. 

Steve sat on the arm of your couch while the other three stood looking around the space of your apartment from your door. “Make yourselves at home.” You said motioning for them to come in further. 

“You obviously know Buck” Steve said and smiled while Bucky raised his hand to you, as you nodded along with what he said.

“Then there’s Natasha” He said and the blonde woman gave you a loose lipped smile which you returned. 

“I prefer to be called Nat” She said, you realized you’d never heard her or the man next to her speak. She was an Omega, but her scent was twisted, not a natural sweet smell like other Omega’s you had met before, she smelled like what satin felt like and a little like disinfectant.. 

“And then there’s Sam” Steve said and the man grinned, he had a small gap between his front teeth which added to his charming stature. He smelled like rain when it would hit hot pavement and a soft floral scent, maybe roses? Or Daisies?

“Would any of you like a coffee, or something similar?” You asked and their eyes turned to Steve who nodded to them.

Soon you were all crowded around your small dining room table holding various hot drinks, laughing at a story Sam was telling. It felt good to be carefree here with them. There were not many times you’d felt so...cozy… it was the word that came to mind when you looked around at their faces. You realized that the conversation had stopped and everyone had been looking at you.

“You okay Y/N?” Steve asked his hand squeezing yours gently under the table and you smiled at him.

“Yea, just enjoying the company. Don’t think i’ve had so many people here at once before” You said slipping your hand out of his and wiping your hands down your work pants since you hadn’t changed when you got home.

Steve smiled at you and then at the others. You glanced at the clock and felt slightly shocked at how late it had already gotten. The others around you also voiced this and gathered their things before saying their departing lines and heading out. 

You stood in your living room with Steve as they all left your apartment, the door clicking closed behind them. Steve rubbed his hands down your arms slowly taking your hands in his.

“Was that okay?” He asked his eyes roaming over your face waiting for your reaction. 

“It was great, I really like them.” You said and smiled at him “I do have a question though Steve…” You asked and bit your lip slightly. He nodded “Anything, just shoot” He said, smiling encouragingly “What did Clark mean, yanno, when he was going on. Like about Bucky” It wasn’t exactly what you had wanted to ask but you felt it was a little soon for you to be asking him about not marking you…. Or even attempting to do anything other than make out occasionally. 

Steve shifted and led you over to your couch sitting down with you, still holding your hands. “Bucky isn’t normal, you already know that of course, none of us are really normal.” He rambled on, you already knew about him being the winter soldier but Steve filled in some gaps. “I guess Clark just thinks that Buck has less control than he does. He knows how to handle himself though. I trust him” He said meeting your eyes.

“That’s enough for me then” You smiled and placed a hand on his cheek lightly. He turned his face to place a kiss into your palm and you sighed happily. You both stood and he hugged you. He tucked his face into your neck, nosing at it lightly while he scented you. Your toes tingled as you fought off a groan and held him closer. He didn’t do this often so you always tried to make it last just a little longer than it needed to. 

He pulled away from your neck and turned his head to meet your lips, He sucked your lower lip into his mouth running his tongue over it before you opened your mouth to him and rubbed both of your tongues together languidly. As he began to pull away he nipped lightly at your lip, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him back to you, not ready for him to leave just yet. You could feel him smile against your lips and he kissed you with a renewed fervor. His hands settled on your hips pulling you closer to him. 

“You could stay” You said against his lips before your tongues slid against each other again and he hummed softly. Your fingers tangled into the hair by his neck tugging lightly as he fisted the material of your shirt. 

“Why on earth would I do that” He said jokingly and you began walking him back toward your couch slowly feeling his smirk growing. 

“I have a few ideas” You said and your lips separated as Steve fell to the cushions. You straddled his lap pressing your lips back against his again. His hands returned to your hips, you could feel the start of a bulge against his jeans as it grew. You held back a moan as you pressed down against him and he let out a breathy moan against your lips. You rolled your hips against him as he sucked on your tongue. 

The smell of his arousal was spicy in the air of your apartment, if you could bottle it up you were sure it would become your favorite new drug. The only thing that made it better was that it was you making him like this. 

Steve kissed at your neck, sucking hickeys onto your skin. One on your pulsepoint, another just below your ear and the one that wanted to make you scream his name forever. You wondered if he would ever bond with you, where would he put his mark... 

Your hips moved over his faster and his grip became bruising on you, panting against your skin. “Fuck, wait, shit” He panted holding you still “Gunna pop a knot on your couch hold on” You whined softly the slick coming out of you like a waterfall soaking your underwear, a small wet spot on both your pants and Steve’s. He rested his forehead against your shoulder, you could feel the sweat on his body rubbing off on you. 

You played with his hair as he breathed heavily, soft puffs of air hitting your skin. You closed your eyes resting your head on top of his just stroking his hair and rubbing his neck lightly. You couldn’t tell how long you sat the for but you soon felt yourself drifting off. At some point you felt him get up, picking you up easily and walking you to your room. 

Even in your sleepy state you manage to hold onto him as he pulled away from you “You’ll still stay right” Your voice was just a mumble as he laid you down. 

Your eyes were too heavy to see it but you could hear it in his voice, that he was smiling when he spoke “Sure thing sugar” the bed dipped next to you and you were pulled to his chest, you could feel has muscles shift as he got comfortable with you and you dropped off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a lot shorter than the other chapters. Just a filler chapter, fluff and some angst next chapter and maybe then there will be smut haha sorry for the blue balls.  
> As always feedback is appreciated.  
> Also looking to take requests for one shots or anything similar go over to [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamkittykatrawr) and submit one for me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a date but of course I can't write anything without adding angst

You shifted and stretched, letting out a long groan as you felt your muscles tremble slightly. You let out a soft sigh and opened your eyes, they were met with Steves slack face. You smiled at him and bit your lower lip while reaching out, you stroked your thumb over his cheek bone slowly, then sliding your pointer finger down the bridge of his nose and pressing a kiss to the end of it. 

He stirred slightly and you held your breath as he pulled you closer. His eyes were still closed as you brushed your thumb over his eyebrow and down the side of his face, tracing his jawline. His lips quirked up and your eyes flitted over his face before landing on his eyes, which were open and piercing into your own now.

“Are you having fun?” He asked, his voice rough with sleep, it was another sound you didn’t think you would ever get enough of. 

“I was” You hummed in agreement as his hand sprawled across your back and rubbed near the base of your spine adding light pressure and making you keen and nearly melt into him. 

You laid half on his chest and half on your bed and crawled onto him more, wrapping your arms around his neck loosely and nuzzling his collarbones slightly. “Tell me more about you” You mumbled softly and kissed his exposed skin lightly. 

That was how you spent most of your morning, wrapped in each other and your scents mingling creating a new unique brand of the both of you. Steves stories from the 40’s mesmerized you, you were upset that you couldn’t have been part of his youth but you were still happy that he had someone now, that he had then. 

The look on his face when you talked, like you put all the stars in the night sky, it gave you new confidence when you talked about your childhood, about your life after you presented and your mother. 

He was angry when you talked about her, about how she treated your status and how it shaped you. 

The bubble you were in was burst when a knock came at your door, Steve rolled out of your bed to get it. Nat was standing there in what looked like tactical gear. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, a few loose strands hanging around her face. Steve looked back at you and smiled before slipping to the hall with her. You slid out of your bed and walked toward the door. You began to pull it open as it was being pushed open. You stepped back and looked at Steve confused.

“Is everything alright?” You asked as he closed the door behind him. 

He nodded “How about we go out? Go do something hmm” He smiled, all teeth. 

Your skin itched, like he was lying about something but you nodded slowly. “Sure, just give me a few minutes to get dressed” He nodded and kissed your cheek softly “I’ll be outside” he said and slipped out the door again.

You walked back to your room and changed, You wore fitted black jeans and a flowing (f/c) top, covered in multicolor polka dots along with some plain sneakers. You pulled your hair up into a ballerina bun and forewent makeup. You looked at your neck and seen the residual hickeys from the night before and smiled slightly, a laugh bubbling out of you before you grabbed Steves jacket that he had left you and pulled it on. 

You felt like you were swimming in the thing as you walked out of your apartment and locked it behind you. “Not everyday you see that” You could hear the mirth in Sam’s voice behind you. 

“Mock all you want Sam, but someday you’ll be living to see your mate in your clothing” Nat retorted and you could hear Bucky’s husky chuckle. You turned around a blush on your cheeks at their conversation and the sight of the three of them all huddled around in the hallway.

“Are you guys accompanying me and Steve?” You asked them still standing in front of your door and fiddling with your keys

“Nah, We don’t need to be doing like a 5th wheeling situation thing” Natasha said, she was wearing a sweater but her pants still looked like the tactical gear from a few minutes ago.

“You could just stay in my apartment if you want?” You said and Steve strode up beside you wrapping an around your waist. They all shook their heads.

“Nah, we're gunna be doing our own thing.” Bucky said with a smile

“And by that he means that we’re still going to be stalking you while you’re on your date.” Sam said, his tone slightly bored, but still joking.

“We should get going” Steve kissed your temple and led you to the exit of your apartment complex. 

Steve opted to walk to wherever it was that you were going, the chatter from this morning continued on your walk as you continued to learn more and more about each other. 

Soon you were walking over Brooklyn Bridge, staring out at the water, scents mingled about, some you could tell were mixed together, mated people out together, some with pups and others looking like they had just become of mating age and tied the knot already.

Steves fingers sliding up under the sleeve of his jacket brought you back to the two of you. You smiled at him and he returned his own dazzling one. “I asked if you were hungry” he said leaning down so you could hear him better, although you were so in sync with him you could’ve probably heard him from a mile away. You nodded and he pulled you close again as you walked off the bridge and stopped at a small bakery nearby.

The smell of fresh bread and treats filled the air as you stepped inside. You inhaled deeply and looked up at Steve to see him already looking down at you “They have some pretty great sandwiches and pies” He said and strolled up to the counter with you. You looped your arms around his and an older gentleman behind the counter grinned. 

“Look at the pair of ya, gosh, remind me of my omega mine you do.” He said grinning at you, a gold tooth replacing one of his canines. It made him more charming than scary though.

A small giggle came out of you and Steve grinned, you could see his chest puff out slightly as if he was prided to have you by his side. 

“They might be more beautiful if they were mated darling” You heard a soft voice speak up from behind the broad Alpha behind the counter. An elderly woman pushed a fresh loaf of bread inside a display case and put a hand on the Alphas arm. 

The Alpha nodded at the woman, who you assumed was his mate and wife, her bonding mark looked old, like they had gotten to spend all their lives together. Your stomach suddenly hurt as you felt a small wave of sadness hit you. Steve had a steady grip on your hand and squeezed it lightly “I’m still here doll” He was in front of you now his head bent to your level, he was scenting you again to calm you down. 

Your palm pressed against his cheek “I know you are, Alpha” Your voice was a whisper as you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him softly. He kissed you back, grounding you, before he pulled away and kept you close. The man was smiling at you with a renewed fondness as he held his own omega close. 

Steve ordered sandwiches for the two of you as well as two slices of pie to go. The pair of you sat in the corner of the small bakery at a booth, squished into one side of it, your legs touching as you ate. 

You hadn’t seen your stalkers for most of your date but now you see them sitting outside at one of the tables, sipping at coffee and eating danishes while trying not to stare at you.

Your smile returned as you finished your sandwich and leaned your head on Steve's shoulder. “Do they have anyone?” You asked looking up at him and then back at his group of friends.

“Nat used to, but.. No one has seen him ina long while. She likes to say it’s for the best but I know it hurts her. I’ve never seen Sam get involved with anyone but he doesn't have biological urges like Alphas and Omegas do. I already told ya that Buck used to be a ladies man back in the day, but things have changed for him. He’s afraid to get close to anyone, ‘people are easily made into pawns’ is his mentality.”

“Isn’t that yours too though? That's why you stayed away, wasn’t it?”

Steve nodded slightly “It was mostly that, people die around me, it comes with the work sadly. I was also afraid of how much it felt like I couldn’t stay away from you already. I feel the pull, the need to be with you. It’s worse than loving someone, it’s like I need to bury you inside my chest to keep you close. Nat says it’s because i’m paranoid that I’m going to lose you but I think the most simple way to explain it is to say that we are made for each other.”

You both had your eyes trained on the others face as he talk. You could feel elation taking over your body. You hoped maybe he would broach the subject of mating with you, taking you with him when he did have to go. He looked away from you and you felt the feelings slip slightly. It was hard not knowing what he was thinking and feeling. 

“Made for each other.” You said softly and looked down at the table. You stood up from the booth and walked toward the door, Steve trailing behind you. For once you could scent an emotion coming off of him, confusion. You walked past the golden trio and soon their confusion followed you too. You managed to keep your step just in front of Steve. He tried multiple times to talk to you on your walk home. You could hear his hurried steps along with Bucky’s heavier ones. It was only when you were off the crowded bridge that you had noticed that you finally lost Steve.

Your eyes looked through the throng of people exiting off and entering the bridge. You turned around and began walking back the way you came, back to your apartment. “Made for each other but you chicken out of everything we do, can barely kiss you before you’re running away” You grumbled to yourself, pulling Steves jacket closer. His scent made you slightly angry for a moment before you softened and you felt tears prick your eyes. You only wanted to feel wanted, Steve did make you feel that, most of the time; but then he also made you feel like he didn’t want to go any further than right where he was with you, and it would be fine if he made it seem like he had intent to have you in his future and maybe mark you someday, but in the time you knew him and the heavy moments you had shared, it seemed pretty clear he didn’t want to.

You couldn’t really say you were surprised that when you got home Sam was sitting on the stoop along with Nat. They shared a look before they got up and moved out of your way “Everything okay?” Sam asked as you fumbled your keys while trying to get into your apartment. 

“Mhm great.” You muttered and walked into your apartment and closing your door in their faces. You felt conflicted for the way you had treated them but your night was soured by your feeling of inadequacy. Why would this relationship be different from others. Where the Alpha would find a better Omega to bond with. You’d heard that you were meant to be before. You felt maybe if you got a jump start on them it wouldn’t hurt as much this time, but as you laid on your couch you found yourself unable to give up the scent laden jacket. You were however proud of yourself for not answering the door when Steve had come knocking a few minutes later.

It was only when he threatened to beat down your door again to make sure you were okay that you got up and pressed a hand against the dark wood of the door. You could hear his sharp intake of breath as your scent creeped out through the cracks of your door, your self pity, your fear, mostly your dejection.”Just go away Steve” Your voice was even weak in your ears. No authority behind your words. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not until you let me in and tell me what’s wrong.”

“You don’t need to come in to know that. You don’t want me. You’ll find someone better. We’re not meant to be”

 

“I’m going to need you to stop bad talking yourself Omega mine, I’m not one for punishments but that’s where this will take you and that bad mouth of yours. You are mine, we are meant to be, I will make you mine one day” You trembled slightly as tears built in your eyes. 

“Don’t say things you can’t live up to Steve” Your voice was a whisper 

“I’m not doll, I mean it” You looked through the peephole and seen that he had his forehead resting on the door. You opened it and he stumbled in slightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around you tightly, he nuzzled his face into your neck and nosed at your scent gland, releasing waves of his own scent. 

It covered the scent of your depression and had you feeling better in seconds. You sighed deeply as he pressed a soft kiss to your jaw “You can’t get rid of me that easily hun” His words were teasing and you felt abashed as he stroked the other side of your neck with his thumb. 

You nodded and he kissed you, a barely there touch of his lips and then he was pulling away, teasing you again. You huffed and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him back down to you and molding your lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating of the story goes up next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut wowie

You pushed your apartment door closed and held onto Steve’s shirt with your other hand. His tongue rubbed over your lower lip and prodded into your mouth when you opened up to him. He pulled away slowly, your lips closing over each others. Your eyes met, baby blues to y/e/c, your noses brushed together lightly. His lips quirked up and you smiled back as his lips pressed back against yours.

He pressed open mouthed kisses against your own lips, your tongues sliding against each other. He lifted you by your thighs and you let out a soft squeak against his mouth. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck as he pressed you against the wall. 

You pushed at the material of his coat, he moved away from you slightly to wiggle it off, the only thing holding you up was the firmness of his body against yours and how tight you had your legs wrapped around him. You gripped his biceps and sighed against his mouth as you felt them flex under your hands while he held you up. His hands were holding your thighs, just under the curve of your ass, you huffed slightly as they rubbed up and down your thighs. You grabbed one his hands in your own and moved it to your ass. 

He groped you tentatively and you arched your body into his and sucked on his tongue. He groaned into your mouth and nipped at your lip and pressed light kisses all the way to your neck and licking over old hickeys and sucking over them again, brightening them up. You moaned softly as his hands massaged your ass. You ground against him and could feel the zipper of his jeans grinding into your clothed clit. You moaned louder and continued to roll your hips into his. He pressed against you harder and ran his tongue over your neck, you leaned your head back exposing your neck and submitting to him. He groaned low in his throat and ravished your neck again, nipping at the skin this time, leaving you to let out small gasps of pleasure. 

Steves name was tumbling out of your mouth, growing in volume as he got closer to your scent gland. You became pliant in his arms as he sucked a hickey over it and then nipped at it lightly. You could feel his canines drag over it, causing you to let out a long wanton moan, your hands gripping his shoulders and tugging at his shirt. “Take it off, off, burn it” you mumbled as you tugged his shirt off his torso and kissed his exposed collarbones and leaving your own hickeys, which only disappeared a few seconds later. You whined at them and continued to sucked at his chest and neck as he moaned out your name in turn. 

He pushed his coat off your shoulders when he could get your arms off him and tugged your shirt off as well. Your lips found each other again, your hand cupped around his neck as his hands returned to your ass. The smell of your arousal mixed in the air creating an intoxicating scent. You could fee slick pooling in your panties, more than likely leaving wet spots on both your pants and Steve’s. 

“Take me to bed Steve” You whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe, when you had pulled away from his mouth for air. His hands gripped you tighter as he obliged. He stepped away from the wall and toward your room, your lips slotted together again as he pushed open the door to your room. 

You were suddenly flung onto the bed and your breath left you for a moment before you let out a giggle. You looked up in the dimly lit room and your eyes met Steves as he stalked toward you slowly. He kicked off his shoes and then reached for his belt. You crawled to the end of your bed and reached for his hips as he undid the buckle of it. You pulled on the belt and it came out of the loops in one fluid motion. You undid the button and zipper with deft fingers before he pushed you back onto the bed. 

He kicked off his jeans and crawled over you, his pupils were blown wide with animalistic lust. His hand traced up your bare stomach, watching it tremble under him, until it met the underside of your clothed breast. He slid his hand under you and you lifted your body up slightly as he undid the clasp. He pulled the bra away from your body and flung it across the room he pinned your hands over your head and kissed from your collar bone, down the valley between your breasts down to your navel. You writhed under him an moaned softly as he went lower. He nipped at the skin around your belly button and laved at the skin after, soothing the soft sting. Your hands wrung out above your head as you looked down at him 

“Steve…” You whined softly when he held your hands up with one hand and played with the button of your jeans with the other 

“Yes doll” He drawled out, acting oblivious to the fact that you felt like you were on fire. 

Your only response was to cant your hips into the air and toward his face while whining again. 

“Is there something you want Omega mine?” He asked kissing just above the fabric and trailing kisses along the line of it. 

“Take it off, please Alpha” You said, your face flushing and rolled your hips on the bed again. 

He finally popped the button on your jeans and dragged down the zipper slowly “Keep your hands up” He commanded, releasing them from his grip as he began to shimmy your pants down your body. You gripped the bed sheets as he freed your legs from them and began kissing from your ankle up. You let out breathy sighs as he kissed behind your knees, his beard tickling you slightly.

“You are so beautiful Y/N” He whispered against your skin and you felt your blush creep down to your chest as you looked down at him. He nipped softly at the skin of your thighs, his kisses turning into the wet press of his mouth as he sucked marks into the skin. You pressed your head into the sheets and squirmed your hips slightly, you could feel how soaked your panties were already and he hadn’t even really done anything to get you there. 

His fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties and began pulling on them “Is this okay?” He asked mouthing at your hip bones

“Yes, fuck, it’s more than okay, just take if off” You were nearly pleading with him. 

He peeled them away from your body and tossed them on the floor where the rest of your clothes were. “Look at you, so fucking beautiful for me” He said in a low growl and left a harsh nip at your thigh that had you yelping out before he flattened his tongue against your entrance and licked at your slick. 

Your mouth hung open as silent moans came out, his tongue swirled around your clit, the movements seemed unpracticed but you couldn’t complain because it still felt euphoric. His beard scraped your thighs deliciously as he sucked at your bud. You panted out his name and looked down at him through hooded eyes, your stomach was coiling with pleasure as he lifted your legs onto his shoulders and buried his face between your legs. 

“Steve, Alpha, yes, more” You were grinding against his face as he continued to licked at you, he suddenly thrust his tongue deep into you, your back arched off the bed as the coil inside you tightend. “Can I cum, please, need it” You babbled your hands twitching in the sheets, wanting to tangle in his hair and pull. 

Steves only response was to hum against you while sliding a finger into you and then going back to suck on your clit. You cried out, your eyes closing tightly as he curled his finger and made you see stars. You trembled as you came, it had to be the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. Steves name fell from your lips the entire time and when you finally came down from your high your throat was sore and your limbs felt like jelly. 

He climbed up the bed, hovering over you, his lips and beard were shiny with your slick, and you moaned at the sight. For once he seemed unsure of his movements and you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. The taste of your arousal on his lips was odd, but still pleasant as you slid your tongues together again. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him closer, grinding against his boxers, letting out a soft whimper at your sensitivity. “We don’t have to keep going” Steve said against your mouth. Using what little momentum you could you pushed up against Steve so he rolled onto his back and you were straddling him. You smiled down at him as he looked up at you in surprise. 

“I want all of you Steve Rogers,” You said lowly, your hands running up his stomach, watching the muscles twitch under you. Your fingers grazed his nipples and he took in a sharp breath. “the question is, do you want to keep going?” You asked, your hands stilled near his collar bones, rubbing them with your thumbs. 

His only response was to pull you down, flush against his chest and kiss you with a fierce passion, your nails scraped down his sides lightly and he sighed into your mouth. He flipped you over onto your back again and you pushed at his boxers with your feet as he began shimmying them down his hips. He moved away from you and grabbed his jeans taking out a foil packet and tearing it open. Your eyes drew down the front of his body, memorizing each dip in his skin, the curve of his hips and his strong v-line till your eyes reached his cock. It was longer than any other partners you’d had before. You felt like you might start drooling if you kept looking. He chuckled and you brought your eyes back to his face as he rolled the condom onto himself. 

“Do you like what you see Omega” Steve's voice was a playful growl, but you nodded enthusiastically. He leaned down, capturing your lips in another kiss and you felt the wet slide of his dick against your thigh, you reached down and stroked him slowly, he was hot and heavy in your hand and he pulled away from your mouth to pant against your neck. He nipped the skin under your jawline and moved your hand away from him as he lined himself up with your entrance. He pushed into you slowly, both of you groaning out your pleasure.

Steve lifted your hips flush against his as he sheathed himself fully into you. He rocked his hips into your slowly, watching your face twist in pleasure.”Steve” His name was a whisper on your lips and he pulled out slightly before slamming back into you, your mouth went slack as you grabbed his forearms, your nails digging in slightly, leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin. 

You were both letting out small grunts and groans along with the others name, you let slip a few calls of ‘Alpha’ which seemed to egg Steve on more, his hips snapping into you faster, his pubic bone dragging along your clit every few thrusts. Your feet scrambled for purchase on the bed before just hooking around his thighs and being held down by his calves. You felt the familiar coil of pleasure building in your stomach again and you could feel the base of Steves cock swelling with his knot, 

“Give it to me Steve, I want it” You said and lifted your hips more, causing him to slip into you just that small bit more, not locking you together but creating a snug fit, he didn’t pull out however, he just kept thrusting shallowly while reaching down to rub your clit.

“Cum for me again and you can have my knot baby” He nipped at your scent gland and sucked on it, the combination of that along with his thrusts and rubbing your bundle of nerves had you seeing white and spasming around his shaft and screaming his name. He groaned against your neck as his knot popped fully and kept your bodies from separating. He was shaking slightly as he filled the condom with his seed “Gunna give you my pups” He groaned against your neck, you could feel his sweat rubbing off onto you and you stroked his back gently as he came down from his high. 

He was rolled onto his back pulling you with him to keep you comfortable while you waited for his knot to go down. “Was that okay?” He asked stroking your sweaty hair back from your face and you nodded and kissed his pec 

“It was more than okay, Steve” You let out a small laugh and rested your head on his chest.

“I’m sorry if I said anything inappropriate, it just comes out” He said and you could feel his skin heat up

You smiled up at him and rested your chin on your hands “Everything was absolutely great, don’t apologise for anything, I’d be happy to give you pups” You winked at him and he groaned in embarrassment, although you totally wouldn’t mind having his baby, you could think of very few things that made you as happy as that picture in your mind. 

He pressed a kiss to your forehead “Go to sleep my mischievous Omega” he said and closed his own eyes. You settled atop of him and closed your eyes as well falling into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule is stupid, it's here and it's late oops, I usually have a few chapters written ahead of time so I don't scramble to finish but next weeks chapter only has a few sentences written. I started a new job so I don't know how late that one is going to be now oops again. Laters babes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually posting this on time for once

You woke up the next morning in a tangle of naked limbs, with the hard press of Steve behind you and a satisfying soreness in your body. You slid out of his arms and stretched languidly, feeling a few of your bones crack in place before you pulled on a new pair of panties and Steve’s shirt from the day before, relishing in his scent that covered both your body and your apartment. 

You wandered into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee while also pulling out a pan and your toaster. You started making bacon first in the frying pan and pulled out some eggs. You put on a playlist from your phone and kept the volume low, dancing around the kitchen. 

You drained the bacon onto paper towel and set it aside as you cracked a few eggs and dropped them into the pan, letting them fry in the grease before putting a few slices of toast down and grabbing out plate. As you checked the whites on the eggs you felt arms snake around your waist gently and pull you against a broad chest. You hummed softly as Steve moved your hair away from your neck and left feather light kisses. 

“How did you sleep” He mumbled against your skin and you could feel his smile on your skin. 

“Like a rock” You craned your neck slightly to look at him, your own megawatt smile shining.

“It smells amazing in here” He said as he rubbed his hands on your hips lightly 

You hummed in agreement and leaned your head back on his chest “Breakfast will be done soon” You said glancing at the frying pan to check on the eggs, seeing the whites changing color.

“That’s not what I was talking about but that smells pretty great too” He said and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

You rolled your eyes and moved away from him “Perv” you said jokingly as your face burned with a blush and removed the eggs from the pan and onto two separate plates. When the toast popped up you put it onto the plates as well as some butter and served the bacon out before handing one plate the Steve. “Voila, it is done” You smiled triumphantly at him and walked over to your dining room table to eat.

Steve sat with you and hummed out in appreciation when he took his first bite “Who knew you could cook” He jabbed and you scoffed while laughing.

“Har har Rogers, be careful one day you might find something extra in your eggs” You narrowed your eyes at him and waved your fork at him and his laughter joined in with yours.

His eyes were shining as he smiled at you, your heart was doing back flips. The easy banter between you was something you could see the two of you doing as you grew old. Sitting on a wrap around porch at an old farm house as your grandchildren ran around laughing and the two of you telling the same jokes.

You shook your head to yourself and looked down to your plate and continued to eat as the conversation stopped between the two of you.

Steve cleared away the plates for you and kissed your forehead as he walked by you . You smiled and tilted your head back and he pressed his lips to yours softly before he continued into the kitchen to wash dishes. 

You walked to your room and changed into a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts and walked out to see Steve drying his hands, “Where do you stay? Like where’s your stuff?” You tilted your head and leaned on the island in your kitchen. 

He leaned on the opposite side of the island “We bounce between a few abandoned places, we don’t keep much” He said and shrugged “Some people are kind and allow us to use their utilities” 

“You guy could stay here…. There’s a spare room with a bed… and I have a couch. It might not be the greatest but it’s something Steve.” Your voice was soft and inviting.

“I couldn’t do that to you Y/N” he said shaking his head

“I can’t let you stay on the streets. I mean it. Stay. Please.” You reached across and grazed your hand over his lightly.

He looked down where your hands touched “I’ll talk to them” He said and lifted your hand kissing the knuckles lightly. 

You were satisfied with his answer and nodded and a small smile graced your lips. “Thank you” your thumb rubbed over his hand and you stepped away from the island, your hands stayed clasped as you walked around to stand in front of him. “It means a lot to me, that you stay here.” 

He smiled this time as his other hand came up and cupped your cheek and leaned down to kiss you gently “I’d do a lot of things for you Y/N” Your heart fluttered in your chest and you kissed him again to distract yourself from it. 

After you’d pulled away you took him over to your couch and sat him down and snuggled into him as you turned on the tv to watch a random movie. 

You’d sat around for a few hours like that, vegging with each other, he rubbed your hair lightly, your head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. You didn’t move from the couch until your stomach rumbled loudly and Steve looked down at you. “I think it might be time to go find dinner” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and you huffed out a laugh. 

“There’s a dinner down the street” You hummed as you untangled yourself from him and got up to put on shoes. He nodded and moved to get ready to leave as well. He met you by the door and your fingers laced together as you walked out of your apartment. 

You weren't surprised to see the three stooges hiding out in the hallway and you looked up to Steve expectantly. He looked down at you and smiled “Don't worry, I’ll talk to them” You smiled and walked with him out of the apartment. You invited them to join you for dinner and they agreed so this time you all huddle into a booth at the dinner.

The waitress had a bright smile and smelled of freshly cut grass, her omega scent wasn’t overbearing and was very chatty, her attention seemingly focused on Bucky, which made you gleeful that she wasnt trying to get Steves attention. Although you figured it might have something to do with him smelling like he was mated to you, with the way you were covered in the others scent. 

Bucky was resigned and kept himself tucked in the corner keeping his conversation with her short no matter how hard she tried to get him to speak up. 

You watched their interaction closely and when it came time to leave she left her number on his check which made you smile and him blush. As you left the dinner Nat and Sam made jabs at him and asked him if he was going to call her. He just rolled his eyes at them and walked in silence. 

When you got back to your apartment Steve kissed your cheek “I’m gunna talk with them, i’ll be inside in a minute.” You smiled and nodded walking inside. You pulled out your spare blankets and made sure the guest room looked acceptable humming happily to yourself. If only your mother could see you now. This was your nest, your home and this was your family now. Your heart swelled with happiness and you could hear low chatter outside your door. 

After prepping the room and couch you turned on the tv watching the show mindlessly. It wasn’t until you heard the voices in the hallway getting a little louder that you finally zoned back into reality. You looked toward the door and Steve came in. His cheeks were flushed and his eyebrows were furrowed, his scent twisted with worry and anxiety. 

You stood and went over, placing your hands on his chest, surrounding him with your scent to try and calm him down. “Hey what’s wrong” You cooed softly, one of your hands reaching up to run your fingers through your hair. 

When his eyes met yours they were brimming with tears “Please don’t hate me Y/N” a knot of nervousness formed in your belly.

“Why I would I hate you Steve” Your nails scratched his scalp, trying to sooth him

He cupped your cheeks and kissed you. It felt rushed and your fingers stilled against him, his hold was tight, his hands moved from your cheeks to your shoulders and down your arms. You pulled away from him, your own eyebrows pulling down in confusion. “Steve… What’s going on” 

He sighed deeply and pressed his forehead against your shoulder. “I have to leave. I don’t want to, please believe me, I would never willingly leave you Y/N” He was still talking but your ears were ringing. He was going to leave again and from the way he was wording it, you would likely never see him again. You pulled away from him, your arms sliding away from his chest. Your eyes full of unshed tears, you could feel betrayal heavy in your chest. 

“Get out. Get out of my apartment Steve,” You blinked and the first tear began trailing down your cheek “You have the audacity to say that we are made for each other, to bed me and then say that you can’t stay, you’ve marked me almost every possible way you could without actually leaving a mark on me and now you are going to leave. So get out.”

Your body shook with anger as you talked and you could scent it in the air now, if red was a scent that is how your apartment would smell. Steve’s mouth hung open and he shook his head taking a step toward you “Please, I can’t leave like this, I can’t have you hate me, I’m sorry” 

“You think this is hate, Steve Rogers? This is unbearable, this is agony, this is you ripping out my heart and stomping into the ground. This is not hate, it is rage and it is Love. Capital L Love, you made me feel like i’ve been floating on top of the world, I thought you wanted to stay here with me. To mate with me, and make me feel like i’m not all alone. So I need you to leave and never come back because I can’t look at my door everyday hoping that you will come back with your friends and get my hopes up every time someone comes and knocks.” Your tears flowed freely now and Steve's face turned to surprise at your admission.

He whispered your name and you pushed at his chest, not as if you could do anything to move him. “Go!” He reached his hand out toward you and you turned your back on him. You could scent his sadness now and hear the heavy footfalls of his boots as he left. Your apartment door clicked shut and you fell to your knees. Heavy sobs racked your body as you wrapped your arms around your body. You grasped one of the pillows from the couch tightly against your face and screamed into it until your throat burned. 

You stayed on your living room floor for a long time. Your sobs turned more gentle until soon you were just hiccuping against the pillow. You only moved when your knees began hurting from the hard wood floors. You curled up on your couch, your tears flowing still but you were silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to do this to you. There's a bit of an explanation as of to why he leaves next chapter but this is where I take my leave. Sorry again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an explanation

It was hard to get up from your couch, to pretend like your heart wasn’t shattered into pieces in your chest. The desolation in your chest making you nauseous. You called into work that day, and the next one. Trying to make it off your couch to escape the depression you could feel enveloping your being. 

On the third day of calling in sick a knock came at your door. For just a second your heart jumped in elation. Hoping he had come back, but also hoping he hadn’t hoping you wouldn't have to go through this pain yet again. You got up, shedding the blanket you had wrapped around your body. You opened the door and your Beta best friend stood outside your door. They wrinkled their nose as they took in your appearance and caught the distressed scent of your apartment. 

“Jesus, Y/N, what the hell is going on here.” They covered their nose as they walked in. They opened several of your apartment windows and you watched them with your eyebrows pulled down in confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked, your voice hoarse from crying 

“You haven’t been to work and you haven’t answered any of my texts. I was worried. Rightfully so, it would appear.” They said as they finished with the windows and turned back to you. 

You looked down to the floor and hugged yourself. “Sorry for not texting you back. Things have just been… hard lately” You were choking on your words and tears started falling as you kept falling.

“Hey, it’s okay, talk to me what happened” They came and wrapped their arms around you tightly, pulling you close. Your fingers gripped their shirt tightly and you scented them, it burned your nose. Fresh linen mixed with petrichor, you joked with them once that it was like leaving your wash out to dry on a rainy day. 

“He’s…..gone” You could barely get the words out past the lump in your throat and you just cried harder “I don’t know what to do. I love him, Y/Bf/N, he whirled into my life for what feels like seconds and now he’s just gone” You got all the words out in one breath before you were sobbing again.

They rubbed your back with a steady pressure and shushed you softly and you stood there for a long time with them holding you as they waited for you to calm down again. You pulled away slowly and they rubbed your arm gently. 

“Think you can explain a bit more?” They asked softly and you took in a shuddering breath while nodding slowly.

They sat with you in your bed since your couch smelled like depression central right now, and you managed to get out the whole story, only taking the time to cry once, and the nodded along their scent changing with their emotions. It left your room with rancid angry beta smell by the end. “I’ll find him and kill him, say the word Y/N” 

You shook your head “He isn’t coming back, so it doesn’t matter.” you looked down at the floor and noticed a stack of papers sticking out of their bag. “Is that a thesis” You looked up at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh! Shit, no, it’s your mail” They grabbed it out and passed it to you. 

You leafed through it, taking note of the few bills but a thicker envelope caught your attention

There was half made doodles on the front of it and in your address in chicken scratch writing. You could feel your friends eyes on you as you took care in opening it. It was dated from three days ago and your breath caught when you started reading it 

My dearest Omega,

 

Words can never say how sorry I am. Things were so rushed, I wish I could stay forever in your arms.   
To watch your dozing face beside me.   
I did not get to say why I was leaving, and I am hoping that some explanation will quell your hatred   
for me because I cannot bear to think of leaving this way.   
The thing is, Bucky isn’t well. He still has hydra in his head. That waitress in the diner reminded him   
that as long as he’s like this he doesn’t get the same chances in life that we do. He doesn’t feel he can   
trust himself to fall in love as long these things plague him and he wants it so terribly. Just like I do.   
I want nothing more than to stay with you. I know we are meant for each other. Time has kept us apart and   
I had hoped nothing else would. I know if I had asked you if you would come with you would have said   
yes but I cannot rip you from your life. You may not think you have good things here but the way you’ve   
talked about your life to me makes me believe that you have more here than I could ever give you. You   
might not think that this is true but one day you will understand when you look back on this moment   
when you are on an old porch watching your grandpups run around, your mate still looking at you   
lovingly.   
I don’t want you to forget me, please never forget me my omega mine. Move on, keep me in the   
back of your closet, like a childhood toy that you can’t quite decide to get rid of so you give to your   
children. Make me their bedtime story, and your fantasy when you need to get away.  
I had hoped to come back to you but you’ve made it clear that, that is not what you want.   
I understand. I don’t blame you for pushing me away. Loving a 100 year old man can’t be easy.   
Especially when he’s as crazy an Alpha as I am. 

 

You stopped reading for a second to let out a short laugh and a stray tear fell to the crumpled paper in your hand. 

 

So we are leaving… I miss you so much already. It hasn’t even been an hour since I’ve left you   
and it already feels like my heart is being torn out of my chest. Please don’t forget me Y/N. I   
can’t think of many things that have been worse for me than this experience of losing you.

I love you too.

A stupid, crazy for you Alpha,  
Steve Rogers 

On a separate page of paper was a short poem that made your heart constrict 

Sometimes I wonder what my world would be like  
If I didn't have someone like you in my life.

I come back to reality only to see  
That I wouldn't be myself without you and me.

I am looking forward to the future, hoping you'll be with me,  
Growing old together and being happy as can be.

I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.  
I know all of the hell I've been putting you through.

I am so sorry, and I can't say that enough,  
But I hope that's the last time it will ever be rough.

I love you completely, with all of my heart,  
I will love you forever, 'til death do us part.

You held the papers close to your chest and you could feel the tears pouring down your cheeks again. “I hate him. I hate him. I hate him so much” You kept repeating those words as you cried and your friend finally managed to pull the papers away from you to read them.

“Wait…. Steve Rogers…… Like….. THE Steve Rogers. You absolute walnut how could you not tell me?” You could see that their indignation was fake and gave them a watery smile

“I never mentioned that? Oops” You chuckled and it faded fast as you played with your bed sheets “He’s gone…. And this is what I have left of him” You looked up at your friend and their eyes were sad now. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N” They wrapped their arms around you again and you let yourself be held for a while. You pulled away from the embrace after a while and wiped your eyes, taking the letters back and storing them in your bedside table. 

“I’m keeping him in my closet….. Like he said to…. I can do this” You looked up and met their eyes again, taking in a deep breath and nodding as they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter in this fic. don't worry I'll be making a sequel and I have plenty of ideas for it. Yes they left to go to wakanda so Bucky can go into cryostasis. I'm kinda keeping things in order, plot wise to the MCU so yea..... Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also the poem included in this chapter is I’m Sorry by Rebecca H. find it here : https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/im-sorry-50


End file.
